Eagle's Wrath
by Domenion
Summary: The Gallentean Federation evolves in the Mass Effect universe and the Normandy stumbles into their territory.  Same disclaimer as last time.     EVE   CCP  Mass Effect   BioWare    Enjoy the, hot ship on ship, action.


**AN: And here we have another unfair match up. So you all know, I'm sharing tech with my other EVE story. **

**EAGLE'S WRATH**

**Chapter 1: Eagle's Fury**

**SSV Normandy**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Commander Sheppard was beyond mad. Even though two years ago the Citadel was trashed by a Reaper, they still believe it was the Geth. "The Reapers are a myth," was the general response to his argument. To top his current growing list of pet peeves, the ship's FTL Drive was offline due to an E-Zero leak that, thankfully, EDI had vented the core before the leak became a danger to the crew. The fight with the Collector ship left the Normandy dead in the water, and the Cerberus crews had yet to show up. Tali, Legion, and Garrus had taken to exploring the derelict wrecks that were floating in the area. So far only faint traces of E-Zero had been found, but nothing substantial enough to fuel the Normandy.

With a little Quarian ingenuity and elbow grease, a smaller FTL drive was built out of parts from the numerous wrecks floating about. What little E-Zero that was left in the original drive core was transferred to the jury-rigged drive core. For the time being the Normandy moved like a freighter, but it could at least warp. Sheppard moved that issue from the peeve list to the inconvenience list.

A new problem had arisen that had Sheppard raging mad. The Omega 4 Relay had shot them off to a random uncharted region of the galaxy. Sheppard assumed it was something to do with the Reapers preventing him from warning the Citadel of the coming threat. To make matters worse, the Illusive man was not taking calls.

After a week of cruising around trying to find a way home, the new drive core died, once again making the Normandy dead in the water. They were found two days after the drive went dead.

"Commander," said Joker's voice over coms, "get up to the bridge. We are being hailed."

"On my way," said Sheppard. Upon arriving Sheppard saw Joker and Miranda trying to converse with the image of a man in a strange dark green uniform. Judging from the amount of metals on the uniform, Sheppard guessed this was an upper ranking officer.

"What's wrong? Why can't we understand him?" asked Sheppard.

"He is using a language that is not in the codex. Best similarity I can detect in his syntax is French, but, even then, it is different," said EDI.

"Send him our codex. Maybe we can get some form of translation between us," said Sheppard.

"Commander, Dr. Chakwas has a medical emergency down in sick bay," said EDI.

"On my way. Miranda, can I leave the introductions to you?" said Sheppard looking at Miranda.

"Understood Commander," said Miranda giving him a slight nod. The man on the screen had a confused look on his face as Sheppard left.

"_Can you understand me now?_" said the man on the screen.

"Yes, we can. I take it you got the language codex working?" she said.

"_Thank you for that. Now that we can better understand each other, I'd like to ask why your friend left,_" said the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry about that, we had a medical emergency the commander needed to see to," said Miranda turning to look down the hall that Sheppard had taken.

"_I see. Now what are you doing in our territory?_"

"We are not here of our own free will. Our ship has suffered damage, and we are unable to fix it. We would gladly accept any assistance you can provide. Then we'll be out of your territory," said Miranda.

Sheppard came back looking depressed and tired. "Had any luck with our friend?"

"_Ah, you must be the Commander. Your second in command has informed me that your ship is badly damaged, and you require assistance. How may we be of help?_" As the man spoke, no less than five Reaper vessels exited warp and began to target the Normandy.

"Shit, Reapers! Friend, if you can lend us fire support, we'd greatly appreciate it," said Sheppard as Joker made ready to take evasive action. With a smile the man's face disappeared from the screen. Then a blinding flash of light lit up the space behind the Reapers. A sizeable fleet of enormous green warships had appeared. In the center of this fleet was a single massive ship with three huge guns on each side. This single ship looked as though it could single handedly shred most of the Citadel fleet. The rest of the ships in the fleet were about the same size as a Dreadnaught.

As Reapers began to turn around, the new fleet opened fire vaporizing one of the Reapers almost as if it were made of paper. One of the four remaining Reapers raked the side of one of the green warships with its main gun, leaving a smoldering scar across the side of its hull. A strange, green glow washed over the scar, and it began to heal. After a few seconds the scar was gone.

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Joker looking at how the green warship had healed itself. Everyone on the bridge was speechless.

Another Reaper was eliminated by a broadside barrage from two of the green warships. A third Reaper took a direct hit from the massive ship in the center of the fleet and was nearly blown in half from a shot from just one of its massive cannons. The last two Reapers appeared to be trying to warp and were instantly encased in a strange glowing field. The Reapers waved their arms, almost in frustration, as they were brutally dismantled by the unwavering fire from the green fleet.

"Damn" was the word on everyone's mind as they watched the Reapers get massacred. When Sovereign attacked the Citadel two years ago, the Citadel fleet of 300 ships was powerless to stop him. This new fleet of 50 ships slaughtered five Reapers with an ease that was extremely unsettling to the crew of the Normandy. They were especially wary of that gargantuan ship that single handedly destroyed one of the Reapers with a single shot.

"Sheppard, I detect no Element Zero on those green ships," said EDI. This shocked the crew in the bridge.

"No Ezo? How can that be?" asked Joker to no one in particular.

"_Now that that's over, how can we help you?_" said the man returning to the screen.

"We'll take whatever help you can give," said Sheppard thanking Heaven for this turn of fate.

With the ending of the transmission, a large number of ships exited warp. The new fleet consisted of around 100 ships, all over a kilometer long, and one disk shaped monster that was over three kilometers long. The Group on the bridge and those who had access to a window were shocked to see even more of these massive warships.

"Commander, incoming transmission from that large flat ship," said EDI. With a nod from Sheppard the transmission was allowed through.

A deep, heavily accented voice filled the bridge. "Commander, my name is Admiral Nicolai Vox of the Gallentean Federation. We are going to dock you into the fighter bay of the super carrier before activating the Cynosural Field. Tell your crew to be near the facilities. The Cynosural Field is, oh, how shall we say, very unpleasant in a ship with no gravity augmentation field."

"Perhaps we could leave our ship during jump, then re-board when we land?" said Miranda looking like she did not want to paint the inside of the bridge.

"Stay in your ship. The fighter bay is dangerous. Wandering around will attract the security bots, and they will eliminate all unauthorized entities," said the voice. Before more could be said there was a white flash outside the window. When the light faded everyone on the Normandy except Legion and Grunt threw up. Legion had to recalibrate his internal gyros, and Grunt ended flat on his back with a Krogan sized migraine and a black eye from where his face collided with a bulkhead. The sudden movement from the Cynosural jump incapacitated the entire crew in one way or another.

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**GALLENTEAN OUTPOST**

**Medical Wing**

Sheppard came to with a groan and immediately noticed he was in a hospital of sorts. Partially sitting up, he saw the rest of his crew in beds up and down the ward. The soft tap of heels caught his attention. Looking in the direction of the sound, Sheppard saw a young woman in a teal shirt and pants walking towards him. He got a better look at her when she stopped at the foot of his bed, speaking to him with a French accent.

"Good morning, Commander. I see you are doing better than when you were brought in," she said with a smile. A holographic image appeared in front of her. Sheppard could not read the characters in the language.

"Where am I?" asked Sheppard looking at the woman.

"You are in the medical wing. You and your crew were unconscious after the jump," she paused for a moment looking sad before continuing. "Your ship is currently being refitted in the hanger. Your ship's computer and your android gave us all the data on your mission and what it means for your government should you fail. As we speak, the Federation prepares to launch fleets into your Citadel space to combat the Reapers. Unfortunately, you are in no condition to speak to them right now, and it is not allowed for them to come in here to talk with you, either."

"Is there a way that I can speak with them, like maybe a phone or radio?" said Sheppard looking around for some sort of communicator.

"I can link you directly to the conference from here." The look Sheppard gave her showed his thanks. With a wave of her hand over his bed, a holographic screen appeared in front of his face. There was a moment's pause, then he was connected. "I'll leave you to it. When you are finished, just say 'quit call,' and the screen will disappear." Then she turned and walked over to a bed that held Garrus.

**Garrus's Bed**

"You know, I must say, you are the first Turrian we've ever seen," said the woman.

"Really? That surprises me considering humans have been part of the Citadel for the past 20 years," said Garrus.

"That may be so, but we are not part of that branch of humanity. We are descendants of colonists that came through a wormhole. We have been space faring for almost 10,000 years," said the woman as though this were common knowledge.

"Wait...how is it that you can understand me if I am the first of my race you have encountered?" asked Garrus, giving the woman a questioning look.

"We pulled the translator codex from your ship. All Gallentean citizens have cybernetic implants to some degree. Then there are tank-born, like me," said the woman.

"Tank-born? You mean you grew up in a tank, as in artificial birth?" Garrus was both curious and horrified about the implications of that thought.

"Yes, the tank-born are a branch of humanity that is the hybrid offspring of humans and machines." Seeing the look of horror on Garrus's face the woman gave further explanation. "In our society, machines hold equal rights to humans. Both of my parents were officers in the navy, but my mom was an android. I read a little of your societal view on artificial beings, but our androids never started out as machines. Originally, androids were people whose bodies were broken beyond repair, so we transferred their minds into machines, and the first androids were born. Over time androids developed the ability to reproduce among themselves, and then humans."

"While that is a lot to take in, I'll try to find out more about the topic before I speak my opinion," said Garrus as the woman gave him a warm smile.

"Well, that's a warmer reception than I got from your crewmate, Tali, I think her name was," Garrus laughed at that. Tali was a Quarian after all.

"That's Tali, alright. If you knew of her history with machines, you would have kept that part of your history to yourself," said Garrus, giving the woman a hopeful smile.

"I'll look into that. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I must go check on the others. It was nice talking to you, Garrus," said the woman as she began to walk off.

"What is your name?" asked Garrus before she could move away.

"Anshal. Dr Anshal Soldis," she replied with a wink. As she left, Garrus felt himself blush.

From across the room he heard Jack call out. "Hey look everyone, Big Bird's got the hots for the nurse!"

"Shut up, Jack!" yelled Garrus.

"Maybe this one will put out for you," laughed Jack.

"One of these days I'll slip and put a round in the back of her head," muttered Garrus loudly enough for the rest of the room to hear.

**Firing Range: Two Days Later**

Everyone was given a clean bill of health and were stretching their legs. Sheppard, Grunt, and Garrus were all letting off pent up steam at the firing range. Currently everyone was using Gallentean weapons because when the Normandy got scrapped all their weapons were on board. The Gallentean firearms fired magnetic slugs same as their standard issue E-Zero guns but what happened after the trigger was pulled was a whole other matter. The rounds they fired were a tad slower but hit with more force in most cases but a few of the more interesting weapons had caught their eyes. These were what the Gallentean Sergeant on duty called 'Party Favors'.

Grunt had fallen in love with a large rifle called a 'Thumper'. The gun fired a 1cm thick 15cm long needle made of depleted uranium at hypersonic speeds. On top of that the large rifle was could fire these needles at a rate of 3 rounds a second.

Garrus was quite taken with a sniper rifle called a 'Rail Gun'. It was twice as heavy as his old 'M-98 Widow' but had a unique feature of punching through everything. The only down side was that the ammo was quite heavy and the rate of fire was quite slow. The gun fired a single hardened adamantine bolt that was a 5cm thick 30cm long nail at everyone's best possible guess of well beyond the normal hypersonic speeds their weapons could reach. When the gun was fired it left behind a trail of light as it seemed to bend light as it moved through the air. Nothing could stop or slow the round down, well, except for the kinetic inhibiter on the firing range wall. Jacob had even tried to shield the target with his biotics but that did nothing to slow the round down and give him a migraine and a nose bleed.

Sheppard was having fun with a set of gauntlets called 'Jazz Hands'. These gauntlets could manipulate gravity similar to a mass effect field but to a much more terrifying degree. Sheppard was currently launching marbles at the back wall with one gauntlet like they were assault rifle bullets and summoning them back to him with the other.

**Docking Slip Three: Normandy **

Tali was at a total loss for words. The Normandy II was badly damaged but the Gallenteans had fixed it better than new. The Normandy had been fitted with a brand new engine and warp core, neither used Ezo. The Thanix Cannon on the underside had been replaced with something called a Heavy Electron Blaster. Tali had seen the weapon when it was test fired and it scared her to the core. The weapon worked by using an internal particle accelerator to speed matter up to its greatest possible speed, and once terminal velocity was reached the magnetic wall would drop and matter would be flung at the target as speeds that would shatter any kinetic barrier as though it was nothing. Not to mention that this terror weapon would fire every one and a half seconds.

The dockworkers told Tali that the weapon was severely under powered for the Normandy's hull size. The Normandy had also been fitted with an advanced cloaking generator that could hide the Normandy from both sight and types of sensors.

For the last hour Tali had watched as thousands of Gallentean warships of all shapes and sizes patrolled around the massive station she was in.

"That has to be the scariest sight I've ever seen," said Sheppard walking up and patting Tali on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I asked a dockworker about his people's naval might and he said that the fleet we see right now, is the nothing more than the defense fleet allocated to the system."

"Damn. To think, these people control almost 400 systems and this is nothing more than backwater system."

Tali's glowing white eyes widened in horror and comprehension at that bit of information. Single handedly these Gallenteans controlled more territory than all the known races both members and non members of the Citadel combined. To top that off their idea of a backwater defense fleet had more than enough firepower to tear the Citadel and its defense fleet apart and still have enough ships left over to clean out the Terminious systems and maybe go after the Geth. That thought had her wondering how things would have been had the Turians encountered these Gallenteans instead of the Alliance. A cold chill ran down her spine at that thought making her shudder.

"What's up?" asked Sheppard when he saw Tali shudder.

"Imagine how things might have turned out if the Turians had attacked a Gallentean colony for messing with a relay instead of the Alliance," said Tali not even bothering to look at Sheppard.

Sheppard was at a loss for words at that statement. The Gallenteans would have crushed the Turian fleet and made a bee line straight for Turian territory. "I think they would have blasted the Turians back to the Stone Age and if the rest of the Citadel got involved, God help the rest of the galaxy."

"God help them indeed," said Miranda walking up. "You two would not believe what I just saw."

"After all this try me," said Sheppard.

"These Gallenteans have ships even bigger than the ones we've seen. I just saw the largest fleet ever enter system and in that fleet were around 20 or so ships that are half as long as the Citadel," said Miranda extending her arms to and emphasis to her words.

Tali was once again shocked into silence. The thought that these people had ships that big was very scary.

A man in the uniform of an officer walked up to Sheppard, Miranda, and Tali. "Admiral Dillesse Cloesmant wishes me to inform you that his fleet has just entered system and is awaiting your ship's arrival so they can jump to your Citadel."

"Did you just say that the fleet will jump directly to the Citadel?" asked a wide eyed Sheppard.

"Yes. Also the admirals of nine other fleets are awaiting confirmation to jump to their targets," said the man with a straight face.

The news that there were nine other fleets ready to make the jump was the nail in the coffin as Tali toppled over in a dead faint.

**Normandy **

The newly refitted Normandy was a dream ride compared to when it first rolled off the assembly line. The Gallenteans really knew their stuff when it came to starships, according to Joker. The new reactor was producing more power than the original reactor ever could, and the engines were pumping out more thrust than ever before which made the Normandy move almost six times faster than it could originally.

The Normandy had been fitted with a module that got Joker very excited. When they first exited the station Joker activated the Micro Warpdrive. The resulting boost of speed threw everyone to the deck as the Normandy took off like a bat out of Hell.

When they reached the outskirts of the Liberation fleet, the Normandy crew could do nothing more than gape and drool. Sheppard was highly doubtful of whether or not the Reapers had that many ships in their arsenal. The Gallentean fleet was huge. There were literally thousands of ships ranging in size from tiny frigates to the colossal titans. What scared them the most was the news from earlier that there were nine other fleets, just as big as this one, out there getting ready to jump into Citadel space.

A small group of frigates and destroyers formed up around the Normandy.

"Commander Sheppard one of those destroyers is hailing us," said EDI.

"Put it through," said Sheppard.

"Commander Sheppard, this is Commander Doos. My wing has been assigned to the Normandy. We take orders from you, now," said a man in a dark teal uniform.

"Affirmative Commander," said Sheppard ending the link. Looking out they saw other wings and squadrons forming up. The Normandy passed a squadron of ships that looked vaguely like sea horses, as they moved with the fleet. As they prepared to warp they passed more formations of ships. One of the scarier looking formations was a large group of about 50 ships, with huge bows and thin, winged engine ports. The codex update they received from the Gallenteans labeled all the ships in the fleet with their proper size category and hull classification. The ships in the group they were just now passing were battle cruisers of the 'Brutix' starship hull classification. A little ways up they saw a small cluster of 'Thanatos' class carriers. A little way ahead of that was a large formation of 'Thorax' class cruisers.

"EDI, open a line to Admiral Dillesse Cloesmant for me," said Commander Sheppard.

"Channel established Commander Sheppard," said EDI in her usual monotone voice.

"Admiral Dillesse Cloesmant, this is Commander Sheppard of the Normandy," said Sheppard.

"Ah, Sheppard, what do you need?" said Admiral Cloesmant in a deep voice.

"It is important that we gain control of the Citadel. If the Reapers have it they can shut down the Relays and isolate the rest of the galaxy from itself," said Sheppard.

"Understood Sheppard, prepare for jump in 30 seconds," said the Admiral. Seconds after the transmission ended entire fleet was pulled into a swirling, white vortex of lightning.

**SERPENT NEBULA**

**Citadel**

Space around the Citadel was in chaos. The Reapers had invaded and they were happily burning the Citadel defense force. Of the 500 ships tasked with defending the Citadel only 78 remained. The Reapers were now taking their time in massacring the remaining members of the defense fleet.

A spike on the sensors let the defense fleet know that back up had arrived. A fleet consisting of a mix of Alliance and Cerberus forces entered the fray, as close to 400 vessels emerged from the Relay. This sudden force took the Reapers by storm. Three Reapers were destroyed in the initial surprise but they quickly recovered and began to take apart the human fleet.

**Destiny Ascension**

"_Citadel Fleet, this is Admiral Hackett, evacuate as many civilians as you can. We'll cover you!_"

"Thank the Goddess!" said Matriarch Lidanya on the Destiny Ascension.

"Matriarch, more contacts are coming through the Relay. IFF matches…shit! It's the Geth!" said the sensors officer in front of Matriarch Lidanya. Out of the Relay came a massive fleet of Geth warships. The Geth fleet numbered at well over 8,000 ships. This new entity in the battle began to assault the forces defending the Citadel. As the defenders began to pray for a miracle hope came.

Out of the swirling clouds of debris and nebula a lone vessel appeared. Moving faster than any known ship, this lone vessel descended upon the battle as though Hell was chasing it. The markings on this vessel showed the defenders that it was the Normandy. The newly refitted Normandy opened fire with its new weapons taking a Geth cruiser in one shot from its Heavy Electron Blaster. Making a sharp turn that would crush other ships from sheer force of the turn the Normandy's gun fired again sheering the leg off of one of the Reaper ships then shot off back into the clouds.

Several Geth Frigates and fighters gave chase. When they too disappeared into the clouds several flashes illuminated the area. Onlookers could see the outlines of the Geth ships with every flash. Then things went quiet. For a few seconds the area where the Geth chased the Normandy was silent, and then the wreckage of a Geth frigate drifted out of the clouds. The Normandy then shot out of the clouds, and made a bee line straight into heart of the Reaper formation.

"_This is Commander Sheppard, of the Normandy. To all Citadel forces, I bring friends!_" As Sheppard finished his message, an energy spike was detected followed closely by no less than 20 colossal black and green beams shot out of the clouds of the nebula, vaporizing just as many Reapers, and any Geth warships in their path. Following this show of force a black swarm of small craft emerged from the clouds. Their number was so great that they looked like a black cloud of death. They crossed the void like a demons, hungry for blood. One unlucky Reaper ship had wandered into the swarm's path. It was consumed by the swarm in seconds.

As the Reapers and Geth braced for impact, hundreds if not thousands of large warships emerged from the swirling clouds of the nebula. The smallest took the lead, followed by several large ships that looked as if they had pointed tusks or plows mounted on the underside of their bows. Meer seconds after the swarm sank their fangs into Reapers and Geth, the fastest ships of the new fleet reached the battle and opened fire. Reaper and Geth alike burned as they fell prey to fire from the new fleet.

**SSV Orizaba **

Admiral Hackett was shocked to see a dark green ship more massive than even the Destiny Ascension pull up next to the Orizaba. Looking out of a side window on the bridge, he saw the faction insignia. A shield with an eagle with its wings spread wide. Just to the right of the symbol were two words written in plain English 'Phoenix Hammer.' "What…the…Hell," muttered Hackett with a feeling of awe and fear. The readout on his monitor said the ship was 1700m long. Looking out the bridge windows he saw other ships of the same design form up around other ships in his fleet. A green wave raced across the hull of his ship. Looking at his display he saw that his ship was suddenly, back to full armor. Looking out the main view port he shocked to see the battle scars on other ships in his fleet healing over as waves of green energy raced across their hulls. A Reaper latched onto the nose of the massive ship next to the Orizaba and began hammering it with its arms. Seconds later the Reaper exploded away from the nose of the ship as it fired its guns.

A flash of white nearly blinded the bridge crew as one of the massive green ships exploded. Hackett was momentarily saddened by this but was brought out of it as a ship with nearly four times the mass of the ship that just went down entered his view and opened fire. This green monster had six enormous guns, three on each side and was both drawing fire and dishing it out as Geth and Reaper ships were blown to dust. Time, after time, after time, again this ship would fire and every shot would vaporize Geth and gut Reapers. This single ship was plowing its way through the enemy fleet as bulldozer plows through the forest. More of these monstrous vessels could be seen gouging paths through the Geth and Reaper formations.

A dark shadow darkened the bridge of the Orizaba. Looking out the bridge crews saw the swarm of ships make its way into the heart of the Reaper fleet. Several Reaper ships flailed wildly as they were consumed by the swarm. Their guns firing in random directions, hoping to eliminate the swarm, but it was no use. Hackett could do little but smile as the battle began to turn in their favor. Slowly but surely the invading fleets were being torn asunder. The Citadel forces were at a loss for words. Their new friends were going blow for blow with the Reapers and fought with a ferocity that not even the Krogan could match.

As the Geth and Reapers forces dwindled 20 ships entered the chaos. These 20 ships were easily far larger than anything in any arsenal, in any fleet. From their bows dark matter began to form up, then 20 colossal beams shot forth, and effectively cut the surviving cluster of Geth and Reapers forces in half. Hackett and everyone on the bridge of the Orizaba looked on in a mixture of horror and awe as Reaper and Geth ships alike fell before these massive ships.

Five of these titanic vessels anchored themselves to each arm of the Citadel with colossal green tethers of energy. From these ships poured thousands of what looked like shuttles and drop ships which immediately descended into the Citadel.

A beeping at his terminal brought Hackett's attentions to his screen. His codex had been updated. Wondering what that was about he looked back out the window and saw that all the new ships had labels. The large ships that had formed up around his fleet were 'Hyperion Class, Battleships…'

"Battleships?" muttered Hackett in awe, turning back his terminal. Bringing up the data on the large ships, that were plowing their way through the enemy fleet, he saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack. "The large bruisers that are plowing their way through the enemy lines are the dreadnaughts and the massive ships that…oh, God." Hackett was stunned. Scrolling across the terminal in front of him was the data on who had joined them in the fight.

**Destiny Ascension**

Matriarch Lidanya was sitting in her command chair overseeing the battle. The aid the Normandy had brought was a true blessing but where had this fleet come from? Their prowess in combat was unmatched and she believed that there was very little anyone could do should they turn on the Citadel. The Destiny Ascension was currently sitting in the shadow of one of the colossal ships that was evacuating civilians from the Citadel. Now that the Reapers and Geth had focused their full attention on the green ships the Citadel forces had managed to move off and were currently shelling the surviving enemy forces from a distance.

"Matriarch, I have just received word from the home world that a fleet matching in size and appearance has just appeared in system and is currently taking a defensive position around the planet," said the communications officer.

"How many ships do these people have?" asked Matriarch Lidanya to nobody.

"We are receiving reports from the other members of the Citadel that fleets matching the descriptions of the one here are taking defensive positions around their worlds. Also they have set up check points at all the known and active Relays."

"How many ships do these people have?" asked Matriarch Lidanya with more force but the question was still not directed at anyone.

"Matriarch, incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett," said the communications officer.

"Put it through," said Matriarch Lidanya.

"_Matriarch, you're not going to believe who is piloting those ships_," said Hackett with a small spring in his voice.

"Try me Hackett," said Lidanya, razing an eyebrow.

"_Humans. Before you ask they're not ours or Cerberus_."

"How, though?"

"_I asked that same question myself, when I found out. The data Sheppard sent me says that they've been space faring for almost 10,000 years. Get this, they don't use Ezo_."

Matriarch Lidanya was truly stunned by this. A branch of humanity, which has been space capable, for longer than her race has been, and they didn't use Ezo.

"_The information I have doesn't say much else, except, that they are passive-hyper-aggressive_," at the look on Lidanya's face Hackett continued. "_Under no circumstances, should we aggress them for any reason, because they'll do to our colony worlds what they are doing to Reapers_."

Snapping out of her thoughts at the beeping on her consol, telling her that her codex had been updated, Matriarch Lidanya thanked Hackett for the information before closing the channel.

Before last of the Geth and Reapers were eliminated, a message was sent out, "_Constructs of Geth and Reaper, we are the Gallentean Federation. Your war on organic life is an injustice that we will not tolerate. Your end is near, for we are freedom!_"


End file.
